COQUETEO Corrección
by LunaAzul-VxB
Summary: *Debido a lo HORRORES del procesador, esta es la corrección ortográfica del primero* Quizás más adelante la haga más larga. tendrá su antecesor "Rompiendo las reglas"& un sucesor futuro.ONESHOT.


Mientras conectaba el nuevo DVR de su madre a la televisión de la sala, podía sentir una mirada clavada en su espalda, bajando hasta donde esta pierde su buen nombre. Era la de el, ¿de quién más sino?

Su presencia no hacia fácil las cosas, ya se estaba volviendo torpe con los dedos, sumándole el obvio silencio del hombre de cabello alborotado y negro.

¡Fue en ese momento cuando deseó no haberle prometido a su padre una instalación de ultimo momento para la maldita cosa! Y peor aun, haber tenido que esperar hasta las 11:20 de la noche para esto. Había olvidado que era la hora de vegeta para ver la televisión

-"No te preocupes, estaré fuera de tu camino en un momento, solo que hago esto por mi mamá ella no sabe de estas cosas, le dije a mi papá que lo haría por ella"- Dijo esto echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, y casi resoplo cuando descubrió a Vegeta voltear su cabeza hacia un punto fijo en la pared.¡JA! Parecía hacer esto siempre que ella le descubría mirándole.

Mirarla… a ojos de el, esto se estaba tornando molesto, desde hace tiempo había adquirido un nuevo habito secreto. ¿Por qué lo hacia? O mejor, exactamente ¿que miraba? Se decidía entre sus largas piernas blancas, su pequeña cintura, o su ceñido trasero bajo ese pequeño overol.

-Hmp, humana tonta- pensaba hacia sus adentros.

Bulma tuvo que esconder su risa cuando vio sus mejillas tornarse en un tono rojizo, sus ojos nuevamente lo delataron, y no era que le fastidiara el hecho que lo hiciera, solo que deseaba que no tratara de esconderse de ella.

-"Muy bien vegeta, he terminado, la televisión es toda tuya"- se levanto empujando el aparato a su lugar.

Y como era de esperarse, no volteo y siguió observando ese punto fijo en la pared.

Ella frunció el ceño y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta.

¡Oh por todos lo cielos! ¿De verdad esto iba a seguir así? Casi 2 años viviendo en su casa y seguían jugando con palabras de doble sentido, y que decirle a las "miradas" ¿ que acaso era muy difícil conseguir que la vea a los ojos por más de 2 segundos?

Fue un momento difícil para ella, pero en un ataque de liberación, volvió hasta parase enfrente de vegeta que ya estaba tumbado en el sofá. Con un movimiento rápido y brusco, puso su rodilla entre sus piernas y con la mano tomo su barbilla para obligarlo a verse.

Los ojos de vegeta rápidamente chocaron con los suyos, cosa que fue una verdadera sorpresa, ¿ en que momento termino ella en esa pose?

-" Ya sabes que no me importa que me miren- expreso ella con una dulce voz- "le doy por su lado… pero, me gusta la forma en que tu lo haces"

Bulma puso su sonrisa más brillante, con la esperanza de no ser demasiado molesta para el, al respecto cuando alguien lo toca…

Pero cuando menos lo esperó, el ya había tomado con su mano izquierda la muñeca que tenia prisionera su barbilla, no se movió más y se limito, nuevamente, a mirarla…

El ambiente estaba mucho más que tenso, había unas chispas en la mirada, se sorprendió al ver lo bonitos que eran esos inexpresivos ojos oscuros - "Tienes los ojos más bellos, vegeta" - Susurro ella sin pensar. - "No es verdad… los tiene ella, pensó, y descubrió que en un momento de debilidad podía perderse en esos zafiros azules que tenia por ojos. El no dijo nada, y no era como si realmente esperaba que lo hiciera, pero habría hecho la cosa menos densa. ¡Dios, realmente te atrevió a decir eso en voz alta?

Despues de un largo silencio, retiro su mano del mentón, dejando que resbale por su cuello y se levanto con otra gran sonrisa.

-"Bien, me voy… buenas noches, vegeta"

Ya a espaldas de el, hizo un gesto y casi corría hacia su habitación, felicitándose por salir viva a tal hazaña. ¡Pff! ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Vegeta se acomodo nuevamente en el silencio de la sala hasta que escucho el clic al cerrar de la puerta, y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

-"…Buenas noches, Bulma…"


End file.
